Kitten Kisses
by Swimmer Pichu
Summary: When another misunderstanding occurs under the Tendo roof, what's to happen to our two favorite fiancés? Rated K for slight language.


**So after getting no response to this on deviant Art, I thought that posting it here would get some critique of sorts. Read & Review, please. **

**Kitten Kisses: The Revised Version**

* * *

Today had been a long day, studies were boring as usual and Ranma's presence as always made life a living hell. And no matter what I told Sayuri and Yuka, they wouldn't shut up about the recent failed wedding when we were walking around at the shopping center. Those two were definitely a persistent lot. Not that I wasn't able to shake them off when I saw Kasumi buying food for dinner at one of her favorite stands.

So to sum things up, it had been a rough day for me. Anything Ranma-related would probably blow my top off. I couldn't take anything else right now. But as I walked down the steps after I heard Kasumi calling for dinner I stopped dead in my tracks. Mr. Saotome (In cursed form at the moment) was holding out a sign that said, "Could you go get Ranma? He's in the training hall."

I glared right into his eyes, why would he actually want Ranma to be at dinner? If he had his way, he'd probably be the only one at the dinner table. It crossed my mind that it could just be part of the whole "fiancé scam" but consented to him anyways. I wasn't as bullheaded as Ranma.

As I walked down the edge of the house's walkway to the dojo, I looked at the sunset. _If only... if only we could be looking at this sunset together_, I thought carelessly. I then felt my temperature, too shocked to believe that I would think such a thing. Ignoring my previous blunder, I continued my short walk to the training hall until I heard a sound. It was certain girl's moan, all too familiar if you'd ask me.

I quickly jumped into a nearby bush, hoping that the dojo's visitors didn't notice me. But with what I saw, I'm surprised with how long I was able to keep silent.

I blinked once, I blinked twice, even rubbed my eyes for good measure. No matter how much I hoped I was, I knew that I wasn't seeing things: Ranma kissing Shampoo. Or was it Shampoo kissing Ranma? I couldn't really tell, but from what that jerk has done in the past, I'm sure it was him kissing her. I mean, what pervert wouldn't want to take up the chance of kissing one of his cuterfiancés?

I felt like breaking down right there, right where I stood, even if it gave away my position. It's not like anything mattered anymore, their marriage was just a scheme arranged by their bumbling fathers anyway. I didn't have any... feelings for Ranma, did I? No, no way, not with a lying pervert like him.

My knees started to shake and tears were building in my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"RANMA!" I yelled out in sheer anger.

"Who's thearrrrre?" He turned around swiftly, leaving an arm wrapped protectively around Shampoo, who in response leaned in closer to Ranma.

Was it just me, or did his voice seem a bit cat-like? Oh no, no, no, no, no. It wasn't the ghost cat again was it?

"Akane go away, you no ruin best moment of Shampoo life." She sounded so cocky just then, I couldn't help myself. I jumped out of the bush and pulled back my arm and went in for the punch, but instead of connecting with the pale-skinned amazon's cheek, it hit something stiff, too well-built to be a face.

I opened my eyes and saw Ranma go flying. He had protected her. That stupid amazon jerk-face.

As those few seconds passed between me hitting him and his contact with the wall, many possibilities passed through my mind, but only one took the cake. Just as I had predicted, when we heard the sound of Ranma's back hitting the dojo wall, a large cat-like spirit appeared to be exiting his body through his nose. It was definitely the ghost cat.

"Two beautiful women before me, offering themselves as my brides, I could never decline either of you two, so let's have ourselves a double wedding!" My reality slowly started to put itself back together as Shampoo kicked the poor cat right through the roof.

"I'll have to ask Ranma to fix that later." I muttered lowly before turning to look at the uninvited amazon.

Her large amber eyes looked as they were filled with anger, I could tell she was about to lose it. Who wouldn't be frustrated if the first real kiss that they shared with their "fiancé" was one big lie. I know that I would, in fact, if I were Shampoo, Ranma would have taken the same plane as that ghost cat.

After examining Shampoo more closely though I noticed something, what I was seeing in Shampoo wasn't anger, it was a look of... relief? She smiled softly as I thought that. No, it couldn't be. After what she just went through, she should be hopping mad right now, stomping out of the dojo, making a hole in the floor boards with each step she took.

She looked at me for a mere second before saying, "Thank you Akane..." and running out of the dojo just to start jumping along the roofs of the neighboring homes.

She left me, tomboyish me, all to myself to think over what had just happened. But before going over that, I looked over at Ranma. He looked very tired and weak at the moment. _Maybe Hinako-sensei got him today after I left school to go to the shopping center with Yuka and Sayuri?_

I sighed; there was no way to not wake him up. Maybe the smell of Kasumi's cooking would awaken him. So I did the only thing I was good at, use my brute strength to drag him back to the house. And I was right, once we were within steps on the front room, his nose start going. And when I threw him on the cushion next to mine, he rose from the dead almost instantly just to start gobbling down the food in front of him.

_Oooo, quick recovery_, I thought as I picked up my chopsticks.

"Are you alright, son?" Soun asked as a few grains of rice flew his way.

"Yweah, uof corwse" He said in-between bites.

Soun rolled his eyes and continued to eat before all of their food was gone.

Dinner had seemed all too peaceful today, no father-son wars over food, no Happosai attacks or lectures on respecting your elders, no nothing. It seemed way to normal to be Nerima, or to be more precise, the Tendo Training Hall.

After dinner, I went right up to my room to finish up my homework. Just as I was finishing up, I heard a knock at my door. I turned around and answered, "Come in!".

The door opened, it was Ranma. "Could ya help me with this math 'Kane?" he asked.

Oh yeah! There was a test tomorrow, I needed to study for it too so I accepted without another word. It had been pretty easy to catch him up on his studies; he hadn't been sleeping in classes too much recently. So after catching him up, we studied together and made a game out of it. It was probably the most lay back time I'd ever had with Ranma. Well that was until a question popped into my mind that I just had to ask.

"Ranma, do you remember being in the dojo earlier, right before dinner?" I hope for the answer to be no. If it wasn't, he should brace himself.

"No, why? Oh yeah! That ghost cat took me over after school, what? What did he do this time?" He seemed like he was about to burst, he hadn't had too many good days lately.

"No, j-just wondering." A tear slid down my cheek, I was crying out of happiness. Why was I so happy? Was this the relief that Shampoo had felt earlier?

"'K-kane, what's wrong?" I think he was scared for his own well-being at the moment.

"No it's n-nothing. What gives you the idea that something's wrong?" I was too shaky for the chair I was sitting in, I fell over onto Ranma. I tried to pull away, but I just couldn't force myself to do it.

"'Kane?" For the first time he actually sounded sincerely worried for me. He should have, I didn't have much control over my actions at the moment. But during the few minutes we stayed like that, I had come to realize something. I'm in love with Ranma Saotome. Not of getting beaten by him all that time ago before I knew of his curse, but because he was him.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, I decided to make a move. I looked up at Ranma who had already seemed to be staring at my hair. I could feel the heat that was coming off his face, it was blood red. A chill went down my spine, should I do this or would I come across as just another obsessive fiancé? I sighed, letting go of any possible regret I had in my system. I force my body to let me move, allowing me to kiss Ranma on the cheek.

I don't know what had just gone across his mind but I could feel the heat coming off of him getting ever so stronger. His expression matched Shampoo's earlier one, it was definitely comforting to see a soft smile appear on his face.

"'Kane" He whispered just so I could hear him.

"I love you" I said aiming for a different spot with my lips.

"I love you too" He responded lowly, turned his face, clearly getting the message.

With that, our lips connected and I loved the feeling. When we broke apart, gasping for air he smiled slyly, "It was definitely better without duct tape." he said, "Definitely.".

I smiled back at him and sat up on his lap before hopping off him. I turned to look at my clock, "9:49" shone in large red digits.

"Well I guess you should get going to your room..." I said sadly, "We don't need our dads thinking anything is going on."

"Do, I have to? We're fiancés after all." A smirk came across his face, very wide.

"Just get out of here, you pervert." I added a playful laugh at the end.

"Alright then, 'night tomboy" He said going for the door.

"'Good night, pervert." I replied as his turned the doorknob.

My heart started to beat fast when I saw both of our fathers, Nabiki and Kasumi standing nonchalantly outside of the door. They all started whistling carelessly but Nabiki, who was pressing the stop button on her tape recorder.

"H-h-how long have you all have been listening?" We asked in sync.

"Oh, I don't know, since around an hour ago." Nabiki said holding up the tape, "One, very progressive hour.".

After she said that, Happosai and Kuno came bursting through the walls.

"Akane Tendo, I heard the news from Sasuke. Please say it isn't so; that letch didn't have his way with you, did he?" Kuno wailed into a microphone, loud enough for the whole town could hear.

"Akane, why have you strayed from your true love? You know that I'm your one and only!" Happosai cried into the same microphone.

Ranma grabbed the microphone from Kuno and raised it to his mouth. "Why don't you two," He looked at me asking for some help. I knew what to do, "Just get out of here!" I helped him kick those two right through my window.

Right when they were out of sight, I started to laugh. If every day from now on was going to be like this from now on, this crazy life of mine will be a walk in the park.


End file.
